Jacky (Virtua Fighter)
How Jacky joined the Tourney Jacky fights using Bruce Lee's incredibly versatile Jeet Kune Do style, allowing him a few of Bruce Lee's actual techniques that he chose to perfect during his lifetime. The most important aspect of Jacky's game are his combos, which can be utilized to repeatedly strike and inflict massive damage. Jacky has a hot passion for speed, to a point where it extends to everything in his life. He considers himself "faster than lightning", and has a very low tolerance for anything or anyone he perceives as being too slow. In any situation he finds himself in, he never loses his confidence, especially when it comes to Sarah, his friends, or his racing career. Jacky enters the World Fighting Tournament in an effort to put an end to J6, the organization responsible for all the troubles he and his sister have endured throughout the series. After the Fifth World Fighting Tournament, Jacky felt with J6 gone, he and his sister could do on a holiday. Just then, a Mobian chameleon named Espio spotted Jacky while on assignment. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has his right leg raised. After the announcer calls his name Jacky kicks bottom to top as the camera zooms then says "Yeah! Less talk, more action!" Special Moves Rib Crush (Neutral) Jacky punches his opponent in the midsection then punches his back knuckle in the face of the opponent, then does a hook. Double Back Knuckle (Side) Jacky spins and punches his opponent's face, then punches hard enough to knock his opponent away. Somersault Kick (Up) Jacky jumps into the air with a somersault kick. Standing Knee Kick Combo: High Gear (Down) Jacky knees his opponent, then gives a high side kick, then drops his right heel, and spin kicks, knocking his opponent away. Back Knuckle Rampage (Hyper Smash) Jacky does a spinning knuckle punch, then six more, then does a stronger Rib Crush, then punches his opponent away going "Yeah!" Raging Combination (Final Smash) Jacky does a spin kick. If he hits, he follows by punching the opponent eight times, then does a low kick, then a back knuckle punch, then finishes with a Somersault Kick. victory Animations #Jacky lightly jumps then kicks, then another jumping kick, then punches two times saying "It's like you're moving in slow-motion!" #Jacky does a jumping spin kick, then a spin kick on the ground, then points at the camera then away and says "I've got no time for you!" #Jacky runs up and does a jumping kick, then spins and lifts his right knee, then spreads his hands out saying "That wasn't your best shot." On-Screen Appearance Jacky runs in and says "Let's see if you can walk the walk." Trivia *Jacky's rival is a Mobian chameleon named Espio the Chameleon of Team Chaotix. *Jacky Bryant shares his English voice actor with The Skull, Pico, Mighty Gazelle, Clark Still and Woody Woodpecker. *Jacky Bryant shares his Japanese voice actor with Frosty Toya, Beastman, Green Lantern, Mozenrath, Lex Luthor, Gourry Gabriev and Hydreigon's middle head. *Jacky Bryant shares his French voice actor with Rikuo, Iruka Umino, RoboQuad, Dyna Blade, Tougou, Spiderus and Jedah Dohma. *Jacky Bryant shares his German voice actor with Nidoking, Scorpion, Antonton, Shizumaru Hisame and Beautiful Suzuka. *Jacky Bryant shares his Arabic voice actor with Feraligatr, Robert Garcia, Takashi Kamiyama, Haunter, Gai Tendo, Shizuma Kusanagi, Fire Chief Michael O'Halloran, Uryu Ishida, Shinon and Chen Gong. *Jacky Bryant shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Lu Su, Sokka, Jet, Saki Amamiya, Magnezone, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Spade, Numbuh II, Shingen Takeda, Barry the Chopper and Lugia. Category:Virtua Fighter characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters